The Risk I Always Take
by Amiee Potter
Summary: Hermione has to choose between Draco and Ron. Will she stay faithful to her Hogwarts sweetheart or will she betray him for a stronger man?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note-** I do not own any of the characters used in this Fanfiction, This is purely from my imagination and for your enjoyment.

Ok now down to business! Sorry it took so long to start this! I couldn't find my computer, and then I broke it. Then Word wasn't working for me…So I Apologize! :D

Now to the story!

Ok and yes I got the chapter format idea from Writingdowndreams (who has an amazing story called never what I want…BEST EVER!)

**Chapter 1**

**Draco**

It was midnight as I lay on my bed thinking of her, when I heard the familiar tap of an owl at my window. I leisurely walked over and opened the window long enough for the bird to fly in. It landed on my desk and dropped its letter. I sauntered over and picked it up.

_Mr. Draco Malfoy._

_We are distraught to tell you that your mother has been admitted into the hospital due to an argument with your father. She has suffered major, but non-fatal wounds. She will be asked to stay for a couple of weeks for us to monitor her status and make sure she is healthy and ready to return home. She is awake and asking to see you. She said something about wanting to tell you something important. _

_We hope you can visit soon_

_-Pansy Parkins_

_Head nurse, St. Mungos wizarding hospital_

I seethed with anger. My father injured her! What where they fighting about? I apparated to the street outside the hospital and rushed inside. Upon my arrival my best friend walked to my side.

"When did you hear?" He asked under his breath.

"A few minutes ago. How bad is it?"

"Not bad, she just will have some scarring. She also is divorcing your father." Blaise said cautiously, as to not upset me. His attempts failed. I quickened my pace to the front desk and demanded to know what room my mother inhabited. To my surprise I saw Ginny Weasely there. I didn't know that she was a nurse. Ronald must be so proud.

"Draco? Are you ok? I just told you what room she is in. Did you even hear me?' The little Weasely snapped me back into reality.

"Yeah, Ginger, I did. I will be going now." I said as nastily as I could. As I continued next to Blaise he fell behind a couple of steps to which I said

"Are you in love with her or something? Because you are extremely slow or something!" And in response he stopped and replied.

"Yes Draco I am in love with her! And I don't give a crap what you think about it! I just can't go on with you insulting my Fiancé!" He retorted with a hint of shaking in his voice. I stepped back with horror in my eyes.

"You're marrying the little Weasely! Why? She's a ginger! A bloody stupid ginger from a second rate family! Who is in fact the little sister of the man who is dating the woman I Love!" Blaise's jaw dropped. I knew what he was thinking. I had just revealed my biggest secret and now the whole world would know that a Malfoy was in love with a mudblood. As Blaise thought of how to respond I turned around and almost ran into the one an only Hermione Granger.

**Authors Note- **Ok so can you tell I am new to this? I really need your input! Please Review! I really care about your opinion and would like the reviews! Also if you want me to continue with my other story just tell me!

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review It!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note-** Hello there! I am back again this has to be the fastest update this whole story! Haha, that's pretty funny. Well I am starting up my older sister's Fan Fictions and well I am kinda nervous. I might have to start updating this once a week because now I have to start writing 4 different stories! :S Oh my! Plus going into High School next year. So wish me luck!

**Chapter 2**

**Hermione**

I paused waiting for Draco Malfoy to finish insulting my best friend. When he turned around his best friend, Blaise, tried to stop him. Instead he nearly ran into me.

"Hermione! You were definitely were not supposed to hear that!" Draco exclaimed trying to sound mildly cool.

"Well I did! So why don't you just get a life instead of mocking others!" I said, holding back my sudden urge to recap what I did in third year at Hogwarts and punch him.

Draco stepped back with a hurt look on his face. He started walking away, but paused and turned back

"I-I'm sorry." He said and rushed away. I turned on Blaise.

"What's his problem?" I said as I advanced on him.

"He, he…Oh I don't know!" He stammered as he backed out the door. I turned and walked over to where Ginny was sitting. When she looked up and saw me she started giggling.

"What happened over there?" She said through her giggles.

"I think Draco just told Blaise that he loves me." I stated, still a bit stunned. Ginny stood and walked over to my side.

"What? What happened? Was he lying?"

"I don't know! He sounded sincere, but he could have been playing a practical joke on me. But why would he come here just for that?" I said, my voice cracking with almost every other word "And what if I love him back?"

Authors note- Hi again! Don't you just love my endings? Ok, so I am still looking for someone to beta my stories and stuff… haha Please if you would like to help me it would help so much! Ok, I should go. BYE!

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**REVIEW IT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys! Try not to kill me... I know its been a looooong time since the last time I updated...I have issues with committing to my writing... journals, This, Even my english homework...(not that I have any...IT'S SUMMER!) Ok well If you must know I was on a trip for the past like 6 months! (Was that even believable?) Amah Well As aforementioned one of my favorite stories is still Never What I Want by WritingDownDreams! Just thought I would say that. I actually am only writing this because I got on recently to favorite some stories.**

**Sorry, I will stop rambling... **

**DOWN TO BUSINESS! (I haven't written for a while so Excuse me while I try to pick up where I left off...)**

**Oh and I am changing the Point of view to third person, that way it is easier to merge...when the story becomes even more to the Dramione part :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these amazing Characters that I am writing about...they are all from J.K. Rowlings amazing imagination...(sadly...I Wish they were mine)**

**Chapter 3 **

**Draco**

"Draco, Draco Draco." Draco looked up abruptly from his shoes, as the voice continued "What's wrong Draco? Is my voice too scary for you? Do you even know who this is?" Draco stopped and looked around...there was no one in the hall, then he realized that the voice was in his head. The Dark Lord's voice."I know you may be wondering how I survived, are you not?" Draco shivered, if the Dark Lord was alive would he have to be the Dark Lord's servant again? Draco shivered at the thought of his first task, to kill his headmaster, Dumbledor. He hadn't done it, Snape had. Maybe the Dark Lord hadn't returned, but his head was messing with him because of all the stress caused by Hermione. "No, Draco. I have returned. I can hear your thoughts, and they are not true. Although if you do not kill Harry Potter and become a Death Eater I will have to kill you. It would be a shame though, having to destroy all of your potential talent. A true shame." Draco used all of the power in his body and pushed the Dark Lord out of his thoughts. He had to see his mother. What room was she in? Why hadn't he listened when that ginger had told him her room number? He stopped at the nearest nurse's station and asked.

"Room 425. It is just down the hall to the left." The nurse said. She sounded nervous, like she had something quite serious to tell him. He shrugged it off and walked towards his mothers room, not even thanking the nurse that had helped him. He stopped right outside the door to see his mother. He didn't realize it, but he was scared of what his father had done to his mother, the only woman who loved Lucius Malloy but also hated him for bringing so much pain into her family. Draco rested his hand on the handle, was he ready to endure any pain that might have a lasting or fatal effect that his mother was going through? Was he mature enough to be able to see the things that his father has done? Was he ready? He finally decided that he was, if he can cause pain to all of the other students at Hogwarts like he did, then he can attempt to comfort his mother on her deathbed if necessary. Draco opened the door bracing himself only to see Hermione tending to his mothers wounds, wounds that look deep and painful. Hermione looked up from his mothers forearm at the sound of the opening door.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped "Draco! Well your mother doesn't have any wounds that appear to be fatal, but she will have to stay in the hospital for until she has healed. Your father used a very strong dark curse and it could take months to cure it." Hermione started to walk out of the door, when she stopped, "visiting hours are from 8 o'clock in the morning until midnight. We also allow family members to sleep in the rooms of their sick loved ones." With that Draco watched as Hermione rushed out of the door, noticing that she looked like she was stressed about something.

**Hermione**

Hermione rushed out of Draco's mothers hospital room. Why did she not confront him about what he had said earlier? She realized the reason. She loved him. Seeing the pain on his face from seeing his mothers condition was clouding her vision. She had wanted to embrace him. She wanted to fully heal his mother so he was happy. She wanted to be his. His girlfriend, his wife, his best friend, his everything. Most of all she wanted to be the girl who made him happy.

**Yes I realize that the Hermione section was short...well truthfully I didn't know what else to say. **

**Ok, so if you want to be in the know. I will send a Private message to 1 person before I update with a sneak peak of the story... To become the one, review about why you like my fan fiction :D **

**So...If you came here because of my status on Facebook. I would like to warn you that this is rated T for a reason. But because my mom might be reading this...I defiantly won't go into detail...She is my mother...and I have to live with her.. It would be awkward...so yeah...**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**REVIEW IT!**


End file.
